


Close Shave

by Vanfu



Category: The Lone Ranger (2013)
Genre: Drabble, Facial Shaving, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanfu/pseuds/Vanfu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonto helps John with a shave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Shave

The lather was soft and warm on my skin. Though not nearly as pleasant as the native's fingers that covered it on my face. Tonto cleaned the excess shaving soap from his hands on a ratty aged towel. He reached for the straight razor and made a show of flipping it open. 

The wooden chair creaked as he leaned forward, placing a knee between my spread legs, my grip on it tightened. I closed my eyes holding my breath waiting for the first filch. 

After what felt like forever, I opened one eye to sight of Tonto smirking at me. 

"Would be easier if you relaxed." 

I let out a shaky sigh then he finally began.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic so honest criticism is more then welcome.


End file.
